


He's Learning

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinksmen [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom!Harry, Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, Hole Training, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub!Eggsy, Submissive Training, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Harry and Merlin have a training session with their sub.





	He's Learning

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“How goes the training for our boy?” Merlin asked Harry as he tossed his jacket on the back of a chair in their room, dragging the other man into a heated kiss.

“He’s learning.” Harry said once their kiss broke making the two look towards their sub whom was naked and bent over the footboard, his wrists cuffed together in the hollows of his knees. This position exposed his perfect ass to the two men; the skin was red from the spanking Harry had delivered before Merlin had entered.

Merlin tapped the top of the padded paddle that Harry had been using before making Eggsy groan as he clenched down on the wide handle that was inside of his hole, doing his best to keep it there like he had been ordered to.

“Do you think you can handle me now pet?” Merlin asked as he rubbed his hand over the heated skin of Eggsy’s ass as Harry settled on an armchair across from the bed, all right with watching his two lovers in action.

“Yes Sir.” Eggsy slurred as the paddle moved a bit as his muscles contracted around the handle.

“Good boy.” Merlin dropped a kiss onto the small of Eggsy back as he slide the paddle’s handle out of Eggsy getting a soft groan as the wide handle left him giving him a strange empty feeling. Merlin hummed his approval at the sight of Eggsy’s wet, open hole that was clenching at air on reflex.

Merlin smiled at Harry who pressed his favorite crop with the decorate handle into his hand with a knowing look before leaning back on his chair, tugging his erection out so he could properly enjoy the show.

Merlin ran the tip of the crop down Eggsy ass before bringing it down sharply enjoying the little gasp Eggsy gave before he repeated the action a few more times turning Eggsy into a whimpering mess.

Merlin palmed his own cock that was pressing against his slacks at the sight and sounds coming from the younger man before him. He ran the crop down between those decorated red cheeks before bringing the tip down on Eggsy’s hole getting a groan of pleasure and pain at the sensation. Merlin repeated the action in quick succession before stopping abruptly to take in the sight of Eggsy red rimmed hole that looked so desperate for something to fill it.

Merlin made sure to keep an eye on Eggsy’s cuffed hands for the safe word signal, as he was damn sure Eggsy couldn’t form proper words any longer. Merlin flipped the crop around and pressed the bolus end of the crop into Eggsy ever so slowly letting their sub enjoy the stretch of the handle. Eggsy let out a keen as Merlin eased the handle into him, his hole swallowing the solid object greedily. Merlin stopped when the handle was half way inside of Eggsy not wanting to go any further in case of injuring their lover.

Eggsy let out a breathless whine as his hips shook as he clenched down tightly to hold the crop there when he felt Merlin release the grip on the handle.

“Such a good boy.” Merlin praised as he ran soft hands over Eggsy’s stinging skin getting a soft inhales of breath.

“Beautiful work as always my darling.” Harry hummed as he moved to stand next to Merlin, his cock lewdly sticking out of his slacks. Merlin smiled as he grasped Harry’s cock, slowly stroking him earning a groan of pleasure at the touch. Eggsy wiggled a bit hearing Harry’s groan so Merlin touched his hip to let know he wasn’t forgotten about.

“You’ve been taking to your training so well dear boy, we are so proud of you.” Harry praised as he thrusted his hips into Merlin’s hand whom simply curled his fingers into a tight fist for Harry to fuck into.

“Sirs.” Eggsy gasped out when Merlin started to slowly fuck him with the handle of the crop, sending all thoughts out of his mind in an instant as he tried not to push back knowing his Dom’s would take care of him.

“Good boy.” Merlin praised at seeing how Eggsy resisted the urge to move and sped up the thrusting a bit and he heard the needy groan that escaped when the end of the handle hit against his prostate. Merlin noticed this and repeated the same action and got the same noise if not a bit louder, so he started to pound the end of the handle against that spot. Eggsy squirmed in his cuffs and the way he was bent over the footboard as helpless groans fell from his lips, his own cock throbbing and leaking from where it lay heavy between his thighs.

“Shall I mark our boy more Merlin?” Harry asked as he felt his orgasm fast approaching thanks to the noises and sight Eggsy made.

“Oh please do.” Merlin purred as he left the handle pressing down against Eggsy’s prostate to firmly jerk Harry off making sure he was in the right place. Harry let out a loud groan that sounded like pure sin as he came, his cum covering Eggsy’s red marked ass in an interesting contrast. Merlin supported Harry as he gently stroked him through his orgasm before helping him onto the chair again kissing him thoroughly. Harry gave him a smile, his eyes hazy with after effects of his orgasm before Merlin moved back to focus on Eggsy whose cock was red and angry looking as pre-cum leaking out at a quicker rate now.

Merlin pulled the handle of the crop out of Eggsy completely as he tugged his own cock out and in a smooth move he pushed his own wet cock into Eggsy’s ready hole, both men groaning out at the feelings that came from the action.

“Simply perfect.” Merlin breathed out as he ran his hands over Eggsy’s arched back before gripping his hips for better balance as he started to give shallow thrusts, the head of his cock hitting that place inside of Eggsy that had him giving little sobs as his cock ached with the need to come.

“Come for me Eggsy, you’ve been such a good boy today for us.” Merlin ordered as he slammed his own hips against Eggsy’ marked ass and not even a moment later Eggsy let out a choked sob as his cock exploded as an intense orgasm washed over him.

Merlin rested his own cock inside of Eggsy, unable to help the groans that escaped his lips as the younger man clenched down impossibly tight on his cock dragging him into his own orgasm as well, flooding their sub with his cum. Both men’s groans mixed together and Harry was there, gently pulling Merlin back to set him down so he wouldn’t collapse.

Merlin watched through a hazy mindset as Harry whispered praise after praise to their boy as he un-cuffed him and massaged his body as he slowly eased and stretched Eggsy back into an upright position, all the while Merlin’s cum dripping out of his hole.

After Harry had gotten Eggsy settled on their bed, wrapped up in a soft blanket and his arms, Merlin managed to get his legs back underneath him so he joined them on the bed. He curled around Eggsy from his free side, peppering kisses over his dazed face in a silent praise.

Harry just beamed at the sight and kissed both of his lovers as he stretched his arm out to be able to keep both of them close as possible to him. He was possessive like that, but neither Eggsy nor Merlin minded as they simply moved closer and settled down for a very well deserved rest.


End file.
